


I'm In Love With My Little Brother.

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's POV on a day in the bunker where one thing leads to another.<br/>Told in present tense. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Love With My Little Brother.

I love my brother. Nothing unusual there.  
I guess just about every sibling in the world would be on-board with that. But the thing is I LOVE my brother, in all the ways a brother shouldn't, and what's so freaking' marvellous is that he loves me right back.

I sneak a fond look at Sam. He's curved over his lap-top, his one true love, after me I hope!  
How did we get to this point? Hell knows.

All can say is since the night Dad put Sammy in my arms, he's been the most important person in my life.  
I was only a kid myself, but the more dad passed the responsibility of looking after Sam onto my shoulders, the closer we grew.  
Of course there were times the little shit pissed me off and I'd curse dad for leaving me with a child to bring up while he dedicated more and more of his time to the obsessive search for mom's killer, but it was always momentary, for as soon as Sam smiled up at me, puppy-dog eyes all aglow with hero worship, my irritation would melt away like snow in the Sahara.

We spent our entire childhood hanging out with each other, huddled in the back seat of the Impala or tangled together in one of the narrow motel-room beds, with dad snoring loudly in the other, our nomadic life leaving no time to make friends outside of school hours, paying rare visits only to the small circle of dad's hunting acquaintances, like Pastor Jim or Caleb.  
:  
So even back then we were everything to each other, brothers, friends, hunting buddies; scared kids whom the terrifying world of monsters united in an unbreakable bond.  


I couldn't say if becoming lovers was caused by the way we grew up.  
All I do know is that Sam's my addiction, my need for him's stronger than any drug. He's one habit I never want to kick.

At times though, I feel regret. Sam could still have a chance at the life he's always yearned for. He'd have made a terrific lawyer, I know it.  
Instead here he is, in an incestuous relationship with his older brother.  
Well done, Deano, I congratulate myself sarcastically, not bothering to stifle the sigh that comes to my lips.  
Sam looks over at me, a frown gracing his brow.

“You okay?” he asks  
“Never better,“ I reply easily, continuing to pass the cloth over my gun.  
Sam rubs at his eyes. Too much research.  
“You want coffee? I sure could do with some.”  
“Never thought you'd ask, “ I grin, receiving a patented eye-roll in reply.

He pushes back the chair, and moves towards the kitchen on those ridiculously long legs, My eyes follow, never leaving him for a second.  
Memories of those legs parting for me, letting me touch, letting me put my hands and cock wherever I want, fill my mind  
I can feel my cock twitch at the images. Little Dean is as addicted to Sam as big Dean is!  
Porn mags have nothing on Sam, stretched out needy and willing, his long lean body mine for the taking.

I push the thought from my mind, there will be time later.  
Sam I'd found out, was curiously reticent about having sex outside of our bed, though the occasions I'd cajoled him into it, he'd seemed nevertheless to enjoy!

:

Ten minutes later Sam strolls back in and pushes a mug of steaming coffee towards me, its aroma, wafting up, rich and strong.  
Coffee's one of the few things Sam doesn't spare expenses on. Since we took up residence in the bunker, he always buys the best.  
“Thanks, dude,” I say.  
He nods and turns away, his lap-top's waiting, but my hand shoots out and grabs his fore-arm.  
“What?”

“I usually get a kiss with my coffee,” I say innocently.

“No, you don't!” Sam denys emphatically, though he can't stop a lop-sided smile from curving his lips.  
“Well I freaking well should!“ I answer playfully, pulling him nearer. ”Your coffee should always be served up with a kiss!”

Sam snorts but I can see he's pleased.  
“Right, well, I'll try to remember next time.”

“Uh-uh,” I tease, all thoughts of gun cleaning forgotten now that Sam's up against me. “You understand I can't let this go without a penalty.”

Sam huffs impatiently. “Dean. I've got a truck-load of research to do for this hunt. I don't need distractions.”  
I stand up and feign offence. “So that's all I am, huh, a distraction?”

“Come on, Dean. Don't be such a baby! You know what I mean.”  
“You said I was a distraction, so ...”

I pull Gigantor down and nuzzle the sensitive spot on his neck. I'd discovered it by chance, a square inch of skin that drives my baby brother crazy with lust.

“That's...not..fair...” Sam pants, but my mouth is too busy licking and sucking to answer..  
I wait for the moment Sam's body succumbs to my stimulation and becomes almost boneless, then without taking my lips from his neck I walk us both towards the couch and settle us down.

Only then do I draw back, to be presented with Sam's flushed cheeks and half-opened lips. Soft, pink, irresistible lips, and as I have never been one for resisting temptation, I don't.  
I never tire of the spike of arousal that hits me each time our mouths meet.

Sam is definitely well and truly distracted now, I smirk, feeling the length of my younger brother's not indifferent cock straining at his jeans.  
“Little Sammy's looking uncomfortable, dude. Gotta let him out to play,“ I tease.  
:  
Sam looks up at me, eyes glazed in arousal, neither stopping nor encouraging, but letting me do whatever I want.  
Before long, his cock is fisted in my hand and as I love nothing better than to have Sam whimper and writhe at my touch, I tease and caress and fondle until he's a hair's breath from orgasm, then I bend my head and give the little slit at the top of his penis a loving swipe with my tongue, all that's needed for Sam to let loose and fill my mouth with his come. 

He shivers as the spasms of his orgasm send waves of pleasure through him. I'm so proud that it's me who can give him this, that it's me who gets to see him so wanton and abandoned.

“Still think I'm a distraction?” I tease, smirking down at him, his head lolling back against the couch.  
“I'm gonna get you back for this,” Sam threatens, staring bitchily up at me through his after-glow and looking about as dangerous as a wet kitten. 

I laugh. “Bring it on, baby. Whatever you wanna do, I'm on board.”

“We'll see if you're as chirpy when I've got my cock up your ass, Dean!”

“That all you've got, dude?”

“That's just for starters!”  
I kinda feel a chill running down my spine.  
Sam is the cool, practical, sensible one in our fucked up relationship, but now and then he'll pull out the hidden part of him that rarely shows itself, but when it does come out to play, it allows him to do things like decapitating Gordon Walker with a length of wire!

“Your research is waiting, Sammy,” I smile and Sam huffs in satisfaction. “I scared you there, didn't I?”

“I could never be scared of you, princess. Monsters tremble at the name of Dean Winchester!” But Sam just looks up at me with an eerie little smile on his lips.  
“If you say so, dude,” is all he adds, but no words have ever sounded more of a threat!  
I gulp, though not in fear, but in anticipation!  
:  
The end.


End file.
